The K ProjectBetween 2 worlds
by SHS1215
Summary: Kisah perjalanan Changmin bersama dengan Kyuhyun dalam mencari Project K. i really cant do the summary- -" ChangKyu Fict! slight YJ , YS, and HC. DLDR! Mind to read?


Title: The K Project [between 2 worlds]

Cast: Runningman cast (jst for now)

Genre: Adventure gagal/?, Action norak/?, romance.

Ranting: T aja, 100% aman /plak/

Disclaimer: para cast milik Tuhan YME dan para orang tua serta menajemen, plot story naekkeoya!

**Warning: cerita tak jelas, tulisan jauh dari EYD dan tata bahasa yg berantakan.**

Happy Reading!

"Minggir, minggir!" teriak salah satu dari empat orang pria berjas putih berjalan tergopoh-gopoh tengah membawa sebuah kotak besi bersama melewati sebuah lorong penuh cahaya dari lampu yang bergantung di langit-langitnya. Mereka terus berlari melewati kerubungan orang hingga sebuah pintu otomatis membiarkan mereka masuk. Mereka sedikit membanting benda itu akibat bahu mereka tak dapat lagi menahan beban benda itu, nyeri begitu terasa pada lengan dan punggung mereka namun hal itu dapat ditahan.

"Kami sudah membawa komponen terakhirnya, Professor." kata salah satu dari mereka pada pria tua yang sibuk mengetik dan berjalan kesana kemari mengabaikan ke empat orang yang sedang mengusap peluh di dahi mereka. butuh beberapa kali mereka memanggil Ji Sukjin—nama pria tua itu—agar ia menyadari kehadiran mereka.

Pria tua yang berpakaian sama seperti mereka—perbedaan hanya pada kacamata tua yang ia kenakan—menuruni tangga cepat kemudian segera membuka kotak besi itu, ia mengambil sebuah kapsul biru keperakan mengkilap sebesar kepalan manusia dewasa dari dalam kotak tersebut dengan hati-hati.

"Professor, apa ini akan berhasil?" tanya salah satu dari mereka pada pria tua yang masih memandang kapsul itu penuh harap.

"Jika Tuhan mengijinkan." jawabnya kemudian berjalan ke pintu kayu yang berdiri kokoh di hadapan mereka.

Ia meraba pintu kayu itu—tepatnya pada bagian ukiran bentuk mata—perlahan seolah ia sedang memberi mantra pada pintu itu agar kegagalan tak kembali terjadi, tidak akan lagi. Tangan keriput itu bergetar, bibirnya terkulum ragu. Sungguh, ia betul-betul takut akan kegagalan. Dunia berharap penuh padanya, pada penemuannya. Manusia sebangsanya selalu menunggu ia akan menciptakan sesuatu yang dapat mengubah segalanya, namun yang ia ciptakan hanyalah sebuah harapan kosong yang berkelanjutan.

Uluran tangan terasa di bahu pria tua itu, sebuah senyuman hangat tanpa keraguan yang terlukis dari wajah asistennya—HaHa—memberi sedikit keyakinan padanya.

"Ayo, Professor. Aku yakin, Tuhan akan memberi kesempatan pada kita kali ini."

Kedua orang itu memejamkam mata mereka erat penuh harap perlahan memasukkan kapsul itu ke sebuah lubang seperti bola mata dan mendorongnya hingga ujung. Tak ada reaksi apapun.

Kedua orang itu dan tentu tiga orang lainnya yang berdiri di belakang mereka—Lee Kwangsoo, Yoo Jaesuk, dan Kim Jongkook—masih menatap pintu besi itu gugup, sampai sebuah cahaya biru keperakan keluar dari bola mata pintu itu menyilaukan mata mereka dan menjalar ke setiap ukiran-ukiran yang terdapat di sana. setelah cahaya meredup, pintu itu mengeluarkan suara patahan dan perlahan terbuka. Mereka berhasil.

Mereka saling bertukar pandang dengan kebahagiaan yang tak dapat mereka bendung lagi. Namun, ketegangan kembali terjadi setelah suara dentuman dan guncangan mengenai mereka membuat pintu itu otomatis tertutup karena tabung perak itu terlepas dari tempatnya, tak lama, sirene tanda bahaya berbunyi bersamaan dengan guncangan dan dentuman yang kembali menghantam mereka.

"Sembunyikan pintu itu, cepat!" pekik Professor sambil berlari mengambil tabung perak itu dan meletakkannya pada sebuah tabung, sedangkan ke empat orang yang lain bergegas menuju komputer masing-masing dan menyembunyikan pintu kayu itu ke dalam ruangan bawah tanah.

"_Apapun yang terjadi," _gumamnya sambil mengetik dengan terburu-buru.

"_K Project, tidak boleh sampai jatuh ke tangan mereka!" _

Professor Sukjin melontarkan kapsul itu beserta dengan tabungnya keluar dari tempat penelitiannya. Benda itu meluncur bebas ke langit dan jatuh mendarat pada sebuah gunung pasir yang jauh dari tempat mereka.

Bertepatan dengan itu, suara dobrakan pintu mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua. Seseorang berbaju panjang dengan jubah hitam berkibar di belakangnya bertepuk tangan sambil berjalan ke arah mereka tak lupa dengan senyum licik yang tergambar pada wajahnya.

"Tak kusangka, kalian memiliki tempat seperti ini.."

Sukjin tersenyum remeh. "Kau kemari karena takut akan ramalan itu, Hyeongkon?" kata Sukjin yang hanya ditanggapi dengan tawa oleh Hyeongkon.

"Harus kuakui, selera humormu begitu bagus. Aku harus memberikan penghargaan padamu." ia menjentikkan jarinya, dan dalam sekejap ke lima orang itu tersungkur dengan peluru-peluru yang bersarang di tubuh mereka.

_Perakus memenangkan hati Dewi Athena._

_Bumi terbelah menjadi Surga dan Neraka._

_Pintu Kronos telah tercipta, _

_Putra Utopia lahir dari tanah Neraka._

_Dengan izin Zeus, ia akan mengubah dunia_

_-Prolog end-_

Hi, saya kembali dgn prolog baru '-')/

_ceritanya mungkin agak nggak jelas jadi yah...begitu lah.._

_RnR?_


End file.
